


With Age Comes Wisdom

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat





	With Age Comes Wisdom

“Dammit, Mabel!” Dipper groused, “That was the last slice of pizza! I was gonna eat that!”

“Yeah, well,” she mumbled around a mouthful, “I’m older, and wiser, and thus had the foresight to grab it first.”

“You’re only _five minutes_ older than me,” he harrumphed, tugging his hat over his eyes and crossing his arms tight against his chest. He sat like this and stewed for a few seconds as she chewed and swallowed.

“Maybe, but when I was your age,” she noted with a honeyed tone, “I was thinking about how I wanted the last slice of pizza because my little bro ate the other two thirds of it!”

“I didn’t eat all day, okay?! Sorry,” he lamented. “Just… stress in general is hitting me harder than usual.” He removed his hat to scratch at the top of his head, sighing heavily. “Lots of stress.”

With a hop out of her beanbag chair, Mabel plopped beside him on their ratty couch they had snatched at a yard sale several months prior. It wasn’t the best furniture, but it was better than the assortment of cushions they had adorned their college-years apartment with in the meantime.

“What’s gotcha down, Dippingsauce?” she inquired, turning to lay across his lap as she munched away at the crust of the last slice. She had _inhaled_ that piece, he mentally noted. She must have been as hungry as he was.

“Work? School? The usual,” he mumbled, leaning against the back of the couch and staring at the ceiling. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Ah, I see. It’s a girl.”

His head whipped back down to glare at her, where she shrugged, grinning as she stuffed the final few bits of crust into her mouth, cheeks puffed out, not unlike a hamster.

“And what, pray tell, makes you think it’s a girl?” he demanded. She held up a finger to give herself a moment to finish chewing and gulp down her victory slice’s remains.

“Duh doi? Anytime you stare at the ceiling to avoid eye contact, followed by ‘Don’t worry about it’, it’s a girl.” His frown of defeat told her she was right. She grinned triumphantly. “Aha! See? I know your tells, in and out. What’s the issue? She not noticing you? Not admiring what a handsome boy my twin is?”

“No!” he managed to laugh, a genuine, mirthful laugh. “We’re pretty good friends, truth be told.”

“Ah, like the you and Wendy thing of 2012?” she guessed. He shook his head.

“No, a little worse. Like, we’re _really_ good friends.” Mabel frowned a bit as he went on. “We have a lot of the same interests, same sense of humor, all that stuff.”

“She sounds like one helluva catch, Dipperoo.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the problem,” he lamented. “Not only is she _way_ out of my league, but I’m pretty sure there are a whole other mess of reasons it could never work.”

“Why’s that? Who says any girl is out of your league you amazing, intelligent man you?!” she argued, as though she were offended that her twin might not be worthy of a person’s love.

“I do!” he snorted, shaking his head. “Trust me, I always aim high for some reason, and this is about as high as any guy could aim.”

“Oh really? And what are the other reasons it wouldn’t work out?” she demanded of him. He looked away quickly.

“It’s complicated, alright? I don’t really think I should say anything else right now, anyways.” He groaned and rubbed at his forehead with a hand. “Sorry, I just don’t wanna heap my troubles on you. You’re just… you’re my best friend, and I don’t like giving somebody as awesome as you anymore to worry about.”

Mabel studied his face closely as he talked. The worry lines on his forehead once he moved his hand. That slight tinge of rosy color on his cheeks. The nervous, pinprick dots of sweat she saw beading. She mulled over her options with some consideration, then cleared her throat.

“If I can offer a tidbit of advice, bro-bro?” She watched his face and, while he refused to make eye contact, neither did he argue. This meant he was listening. “You see, I’ve had similar situations.”

“Bullshit,” he sputtered. “You never bat out of your league. Everyone is trying to-” he started to argue, but she placed a finger on his lips.

“Bup bup! Mabel’s talking, listen to your elders.”

“I _just_ told you, you’re only five min-” he started, but the finger became an entire hand, muzzling him and his words promptly.

“Exactly, and when I was your age,” she chimed, “I sat and listened to an incredible, amazing man that I’ve harbored secret feelings about, for the last couple of years, pretty much tell me he’s just as interested in me, but afraid to make a move.”

Dipper’s eyes went wide, his face as red as a tomato. First the look in his eyes was fear, then confusion as his eyebrows furrowed, then shock as they bounced high up on his forehead. He gave a small head waggle, and rolled his eyes as if to say “So then what happened?”

“Oh, what happened next?” she asked, confirming his silent inquiry. He nodded emphatically. “Next, I decided to do this!” Pulling her hand away, Mabel sat up, turned, and grabbed his shoulder. With a loving grin, she leaned in halfway. “Kiss me, you idiot.”

Dipper happily obliged, swiftly learning that Mabel’s favorite flavor of lip gloss this week was chocolate covered cherry, and that maybe he didn’t mind surrendering that last slice of pizza. When that first kiss broke, and she tackled him for the second, he learned something else as well.

Maybe having an “older, wiser” sister wasn’t so bad.


End file.
